Juste un frère
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Un défi lancé. Faire la meilleur mort de notre MJ adoré (Mahyar). Il voulait juste faire des courses a la supérette ( oui je sais je suis nulle en résumé). ( Pluie de cookies sur toi Mahyar)


**Coucou, hier sur Twitter on établi un petit concours avec les trois auteurs: Koshey, Theta et MadpsychoHatter (aller voir leurs fic elles sont géniales) ce concours est de faire la plus belle mort de notre MJ adoré Mahyar, il sera le juge de sa propre mort MWAHAHA.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Mahyar éteignit sa webcam, il avait finit la saison une d'Aventures en compagnie de ses quatre meilleurs amis: Krayn,Bob,Fred et Seb. Il leurs avait proposé de filmer une campagne de jeux de rôle. Ils souriait encore des fous rires dus au échec critiques et aux conneries qu'il sortait. Il finit son Mojito et mangea un cookie (le combo était parfait miam). Malgré ce repas plutôt spartiate il décida d'explorer son frigo qui était une toundra gelée, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avais pas fait les courses et qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Il mit ses baskets et sortit de son appartement, il vivait dans un petit quartier à Grenoble. Il n'avait pas de voitures donc allais faire ses courses a pied, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la petite supérette de son quartier. Malgré les fous rires qu'il avait eu avec ses quatre amis, Mahyar se sentait seul, il n'avait pas de coloc ni de petite amie et il n'était pas très social, ses amis habitait loin et ses parents étaient partit au Portugal. Cette solitude le rongeait de plus en plus mais ils devait faire semblant quand il filmais. Mahyar eu une sensation désagréable, comme si il était suivi, il était gêné le peu de fans qui le reconnaissait dans la rue venait le voir directement. A moins que ce soit des Haters. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette idée, les Haters étaient rares et souvent ils profitaient de l'anonymat pour l'attaquer sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans les commentaires. Il accéléra le pas et au lieu d'aller a la supérette il s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre. Il flippait un peu, quand il sentit encore cette présence derrière lui, il se mit a courir. Mais ses jambes de no-life n'était pas rapide ni endurante, l'homme derrière lui le rattrapa, il sentit un poids dans son dos, son assaillant l'avait attrapés par le T-shirt il tomba en arrière et vit le regard féroce d'un homme peu une vive douleur sur son crane.

Mahyar entrouvrit les yeux, une vive douleur se fit sentir dans sa tête, il entendit des voix autour de lui, des personnes qui chuchotaient. Ils essaya d'entendre les conversations, mais à cause de la douleur entendit un simple bourdonnement. Il essaya de bouger les bras, il étaient attaché par des sangles de cuir ainsi que ses jambes. Les voix s'éloignèrent, il entendit un claquement de porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il était attaché à une chaise en bois. Ses sangles n'étaient pas très serrées il arriva a s'en défaire sans trop de mal. Il se leva et détailla la pièce du regard, il y avait une table munie d'un couteau et d'un flacon de sel, Mahyar fut soulagé de s'être libéré avant d'être torturé par cette technique barbare. Il y avait une petit fenêtre qui diffusait la lumière du jour. Mahyar se dirigea vers la porte, elle était verrouillée, il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte de sa geôle. Il se dirigea vite vers sa chaise et fit semblant de dormir, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de deux hommes qui s'approchait de lui

-Putain Bill tu l'a pas attaché !

-Mais j'ai rien fais Papa je l'avais attachés j'en suis sur.

\- Si t'était pas mon fils je t'aurais déjà dévisser la tête !

Dans un élan de courage, Mahyar se leva et donna un coup de poing sur la personne dénommé Bill. Il entendit un craquement, il l'avait frappé a la mâchoire. Il s'échappa de sa prison à toute vitesse, il entendit l'homme derrière lui courir. Il devait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois, il redoubla d'efforts. John lui avait déjà pourrit la vie une fois, pas deux, perdu dans ses pensée, il ne vit pas l'homme devant lui et le percuta. Le voilà traîner par les deux hommes, il le posèrent sur une chaise dans une autre salle, il fût (bien) attachés , il dit a John

-Te revoilà, t'a toujours pas digérer ta défaite?

Comme toute réponse il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Tu est toujours aussi con, Mahyar, dit son ennemi. Mais maintenant c'est fini ! On vas mettre fin a ce problème.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'en ai marre! Tu as toujours été plus célèbre que moi ! Il sortit une aiguille d'un mallette. Maintenant c'est fini!

-John ,dit Mahyar, je sais j'ai jamais été gentil avec toi, mais on est frère, tu compte pour moi.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé! Tu m'a détesté! ET JE TE DÉTESTE EN RETOUR ! Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il tremblait.

Mahyar avait peur, son propre frère voulait le tuer. Il arracha les sangles en y mettant toutes ces forces. Il se jeta sur son frère et lui prit la seringue des mains. Mais son frère le prit par la gorge, il l'étouffait. John le claqua contre le mur. Mahyar donna un coup de pied dans les cou*les de son frère et le retins au sol. Soudain il sentait cette douleur, la douleur d'être transpercée et la douce fraîcheur de la mort lui caressant le ventre, sa dernière pensée fut le visage de ses amis, ses seuls amis. Il ferma les yeux en souriant malgré les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Certaines personnes disent que quand on est mort on voit un vive lumière l'aspirer et la fraîcheur de la tristesse. Mahyar vit les fous rires qu'il avait eu et la douce chaleur du bonheur.

John se releva en souriant:

-Bravo Bill tu as fait du bon boulot.

Une semaines plus tard, Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn se trouvaient devant la tombe de leurs meilleurs ami. Les larmes coulaient a flots autant que de gouttes de pluie dans une averse. La tombe fut toujours fleurie pendant de longues années et parfois, le jeune Bill pleurait devant la tombe de son oncle qu'il avait a peine connu et se rendit compte du malheur qu'il lui avait enduré. Maintenant il était seul car son père fut incarcéré a vie. A chaque fois qu'il venait il déposait un dé. Pensant allégé la peine de son oncle déchu.

 **Voila désolée pour les fautes**

 **N'hésitez pas a laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Je vous faits des bisous et a la prochaine !**


End file.
